A Lonely September
by krissy is bored
Summary: I'm sorry Draco, I know you said that this wasn't exclusive, and that we could have sex with other people, but I still couldn't help myself from falling in love with you. And even though you always denied it, I know you loved me too. HPDM


AN: I'm still writing Musical Lovers, but I'm kinda depressed right now, and I feel like a jerk, but anyways, if i didn't write this, Harry and Draco would probably both end up all angsty and sad, so here's "A Lonely September". Oh, and I forgot, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!! That belongs to the lovely JK Rowling, though she would be a lot lovelier if HARRY AND DRACO GOT TOGETHER!!! Anyways, sorry, and here's the story.

_I'm sittin' here all by myself  
just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
just to keep me from thinking of you  
But you know it's not working out  
'cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
to leave the rest of the world behind_

Outside of Hogwarts, a certain green-haired, black-eyed student sat alone, by the lake in front of Hogwarts.

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did_

"I'm sorry Draco, I know you said that this wasn't exclusive, and that we could have sex with other people, but I still couldn't help myself from falling in love with you. And even though you always denied it, I know you loved me too."

_I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
that you're not the one for me  
But the more I think, the less I believe it  
and the more I want you here with me  
You know the holidays are coming up  
I don't want to spend them alone  
Memories of Christmas time with you  
will just kill me if I'm on my own_

"It's almost Christmas. This time last year we were still together. And happy. God Dray, I don't want to spend this holiday alone. I couldn't, not with all the memories that would come back."

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back_

"I still remember the time Ron and Hermione found out I was gay, and hated me for it. You were the one there to comfort me, and to stop me from doing something I would have regretted.

_I know it's not the smartest thing to do  
we just can't seem to get it right  
But what I wouldn't give to have one more chance tonight  
One more chance tonight_

"Drake, believe me, if I could have, I would go back to before I told you I loved you, and that I didn't want you shagging other people. Sure, it hurt to see you kissing someone else, but at least we were still together."

_I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar  
But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far  
I look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you  
Oh please, baby won't you take my hand  
we've got nothing left to prove_

"The war's over, we wouldn't be in any danger if people knew we were together. Sure, there would be people that were against us, but didn't you tell me that the people that truly cared about me wouldn't care if I was gay? Why wouldn't that apply to our relationship? There was nothing left for us to prove."

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did_

"And remember when the war ended and you had killed your father, and I, Voldemort? Even though it was you who had killed a lot more people than me, it was you who kept me from blaming myself for all the deaths."

_And I didn't mean to meet you then  
we were just kids  
And I didn't mean to give you chills  
the way that I kiss_

"I didn't mean for our rivalry to turn into something else, but I'm glad it did. Even though it hurts, at least I'll know what it feels like to fall in love. Hey, better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all right?

_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did  
Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
No, you didn't mean to love me back  
But you did_

"Who am I kidding? I want you back so much. Draco, don't do this. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I need you. Please, Draco, I can't live without you."

And with those words, Harry James Potter finally broke down and started crying.

AN: Sorry 'bout how angsty this is! But I really needed to write something depressing. Well, I don't really want Harry to go on like this, so I _might_ write a sequel to this. I'm not sure. And about my story, Musical Lovers, I'm sorry! I know I said I would update once a week, but I'm having trouble keeping it non-depressing, well at least not _too_ depressing, and I'm revising my first couple of chapters, 'cause I finally got a beta, the wonderful "The Midnight Phantomess"! And thanks to the other people that offered! There's gonna be a little bit of angst in Chapter 4, but don't worry, it won't last. Anyways, I'm almost done with the next chapter in ML, and I'll tell you this: Blaise and Seamus's plan works! Well sorta, 'cause I kinda left a cliffhanger. Hehe. Anyways, REVIEW for this! Remember, REVIEW equala happy author equals happy Harry and Draco equal lotsa good HPDM!!! So REVIEW!!!


End file.
